Norm Unleashed
| image = Norm Unleashed.jpg | caption = Norm Unleashed | season = 3 | production = 330b | broadcast = 167 | story = Jim Bernstein Martin Olson | ws = Bernie Petterson Michael Diederich | director = Jay Lender "Assistant" Sue Perrotto | us = July 20, 2012 | international = | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = "Doofapus" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Candace finds it difficult to bust Phineas and Ferb when her brothers build nanobots that can assemble into any object they can imagine. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has jury duty, so Norm takes over the day’s evil scheme -- to destroy Danville by using weapons. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''Phineas and Ferb Theme'' (Portion of an instrumental version) *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Weaponry'' End Credits Second verse of Weaponry Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. Whatcha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry goes through the gate door. He then enters the underground chute, which leads him to the best Noodle House in Shanghai. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The use of the nanobots corresponds with a line in the theme song, "Creating nanobots". *This is the first time Norm does the evil plan without Doofenshmirtz. Production Information International Premieres Errors *As Perry falls through the chute, his tail disappears until he lands at the Noodle House. Continuity * Second episode to have a song sung by Norm. ("A Real Boy") * Second time Norm shoots lasers, the first being "Canderemy". * The nanobots form the word "Hello" as they do in the title sequence, also Buford mentions it. * This is the First time Doctor Doofenshmirtz is seen in prison. * It is revealed hermonicas are annoying to Doctor D. Allusions *The title may be an allusion to the racing game NASCAR Unleashed, the Multiplatform 3D platformer Sonic Unleashed, or Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *'Transformers: Dark of the Moon (Video Game)' - When Norm spreads all his weapons, this is reference from the game when Optimus Prime transformed into Ultimate mode, who spreads all the weapons to versus Megatron. Also, when Norm's elastic chainsaw is on his left hand is a reference to when Optimus replaced his right hand to a giant chainsaw. *'Monopoly' - Doof mentions a "Get out of Jury Duty Free" card, like the "Get out of Jail Free" card in the board game. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * John Viener as Norm * Additional voices: :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Norm